1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print target data processing apparatus, a print target data processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a technique to output an imaged object in an arbitrarily specified magnification ratio and size has been proposed as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-244501.